


Vacation

by naasad



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Gen, Original Female Character of Color, Suicide mention, Trans Female Character, and also tomato, i may be biased though bc im deathly allergic to pineapple, lucifer is not, pineapple on pizza is evil, preening, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Lucifer's sister comes up for a vacation.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> My notes writing this fic:  
> -if demons hellforged what happened to third of angels?  
> -burroughs of hell?  
> -multiple devils? if so none bad  
> -convo about suicide hell or heaven in youth group [this was seven or eight years ago and nobody could come to a conclusion, and as someone who's been suicidal for about that long, it really stuck with me]  
> -what is empowering for you is not empowering for everybody!!!!!  
> -siblings preening eachother
> 
> Hopefully, I hit every point. I turned on comment moderation and turned off anonymous commenting because the suicide thing in particular tends to be a hot-button issue, at least in certain circles, but I'd love to hear your thoughts, especially about Menahet. (Whose name was taken from 'Menachem', meaning 'Comforter', btw.)

Lucifer paced – from Chloe’s desk to Dan’s in the corner and back – paused, adjusted his cufflinks, and repeated.

“Nervous, much?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer smiled blindingly. “No, not nervous. Just… anticipating. I haven’t seen my sister in quite some time, but she said she’d stop by today.”

“Your sister’s coming to town?” Ella hollered from her lab.

The entire bullpen stopped and stared for a moment, then went back to work.

Ella jogged over to speak a bit more quietly. “Your sister’s in town?”

“Should be soon,” Lucifer said, slightly huffy. “It’s hard to believe it’s been so long since I’ve seen her, we used to talk all the time. Even if we disagreed on some things, there was no one else in Hell who really got it, you know?”

“So, you did have siblings in Hell?” Chloe tilted her head in confusion. “I thought you said you were alone down there.”

“Oh, Menahet isn’t in Hell, she has her own dimension, Hell-adjacent. Dad kicked her out shortly after I fell, but she kept pestering him about what happened to souls that commit suicide so he created her own realm just for them, told her she could see how she likes being in charge for once.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Your dad kicked her out just for asking a question?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Well, it was either that or for being a _sister_ , and even though I’m inclined to think the worst of dear old Dad, I don’t think he’s _that_ bad.”

Chloe frowned.

“Lucifer?” someone called.

Lucifer looked up, delighted. “Ah, here she is.”

Chloe and Ella leaned over to see the most beautiful woman in the world walking down the stairs. Her skin was rich and brown like the color of fertile earth, she had a long, black mane of hair, and an Adam’s apple on her throat.

“Menahet!” Lucifer beamed and threw his arms around her. “How goes things down below?”

Menahet smiled, tired but content. “People are healing, but the work is never over.”

“The man I ran into last time?”

“Started building birdhouses. I’ll have to requisition dad for some birds to fill them.” She turned to Chloe and Ella. “You’d think all the paperwork in the afterlife would be in Hell, but in reality, it’s everywhere but.”

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, I got off quite easy with that one, didn’t I? Well,” he glanced at Chloe, “was there anything else today?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, nope, you’re free to go.” She smiled at Menahet. “It was nice meeting you.”

Menahet dipped her head. “Likewise.”

Lucifer put a hand on his sister’s back. “Well, shall we go? We can get you set up in my guest room for tonight, and then I’d like to take you to dinner.”

Menahet nodded and let herself be steered away. “I think I’d rather eat in this time, if it’s all the same.”

“Of course, of course, anything at all for my favorite older sister.”

“Not your favorite sister ever?”

“Well, Azrael.”

“In all honesty, that’s quite fair.”

Chloe and Ella shared a look as the siblings disappeared. “That was weird, right?” Chloe asked. “I’ve never seen Lucifer like that before.”

Ella shrugged, then nodded. “Oh, that's right, you're an only child. Well, it seemed normal sibling behavior to me."

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer escorted his sister into his penthouse and pointed to a nearby stool. “Alright, sit down, I can see your ruffles from here.”

“That bad?” Menahet asked, laughing. She pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a backless blouse underneath, and then she spread her wings. Her beautiful wings – blue-black like the hair on her head – were full of misagligned feathers, some criss-crossing, some bent straight out.

Lucifer sighed. “I do have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” He placed his hands on her neck and massaged for a moment before moving his hands to her second shoulders and the oil glands beneath her wings.

They sat in companionable silence for a while as he preened her, gently oiling each feather and maneuvering it back into place.

After a long moment, he sighed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“My therapist did some research. She called me Samael.”

“Gabriel slipped up again the last time I saw him.”

“Shall I beat him for you? You know I could.”

“No, I don’t want you to get in more trouble with dad.”

Lucifer huffed. “I could beat him though.”

Menahet smiled and reached behind to pat his leg. “I know you could. I appreciate the thought. And I’m glad you’re seeing a therapist.”

“Well…,” Lucifer said. “It was probably about time.”

“Anything else happen?”

Lucifer bit his cheek. “I fell in love with a miracle, killed the first murderer, and found out Amenadiel is the unequivocal favorite. Nearly straight from dad himself.”

“Well,” Menahet said, “if it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure you’ve always been _Amenadiel’s_ favorite.”

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, but not yours, is that how it is?”

Menahet chuckled, but her laughter trailed off. “Sorry, I’d be more in the mood for our usual banter, but I’m just… I’m tired. I didn’t realize how much I’ve been working for the last eons until I stopped.”

Lucifer switched to the other wing, pressing a kiss to his sister’s head as he moved. “You got used to it. But that’s alright, you can take a vacation now, for a bit. Do you want to eat or sleep first?”

Menahet’s stomach growled.

“Eat first it is. How does pizza sound?”

Menahet smiled. “Pizza sounds good. No pineapple.”

Lucifer snorted. “Well, I keep telling people I’m not evil, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out how to use Covet as a dress up game! Here's a version of Menahet, unfortunately, the game doesn't have any trans models, and also has only six options for skin tone, hers would be much darker if I could make it with this program. Also her hair should be much longer.
> 
> ((Tbh if anyone knows better avatar makers/dress up games for diverse models, hmu. I've tried Mega Fantasy Avatar Creator but the clothing options are... not that great imo. And they definitely don't fit for modern characters.))
> 
>  


End file.
